Obsession
by 4everfangirling
Summary: Soul and Kid. I'm not good with summaries. Black*Star picks on Kid. Soul gets tired of it. Yaoi! Boy and boy! Don't like don't read!


**Okay so this is my first Soul and Kid fic. So I'm freaking out pretty bad. Please review but try to be nice okay? I'm a little scared… I don't own any of the characters or anything, sadly, because if I did Soul and Kid **_**would **_**be together, no questions asked. Anyways… here is it… enjoy! I hope…**

**Oh! And BOY AND BOY LOVE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

At times Death the Kid hated his obsession with symmetry. As beautiful as symmetry was, Kid wondered of getting picked on was worth it. Every day he would walk into the DWMA and at least one person would point out something asymmetrical to him. It drove him insane! But no one picked on the young shinigami half as much as Black*Star. _Every single day _Black*Star would do something _anything_ to upset Kid. His favorite thing to do would be to destroy some part of the amazing school Kid's father had built.

Kid knew why Black*Star was bugging him about the symmetry so much. Black*Star knew it was Death the Kid's only weakness. Kid had beaten Black*Star countless of times, so, to get back at the shinigami, Black*Star would break something, which would only get him beaten up again so it was a very vicious and annoying cycle that Kid really wished Black*Star would give up on. If Black*Star would stop breaking shit then Kid would stop kicking his ass. Simple as that!

But, of course, Black*Star didn't know how to back off. And today was no different.

As Kid walked into the DWMA he was just waiting to see what Black*Star had planned for today. Kid had learned to be prepared for Black*Star. The guy may be loud and annoying, but he could be super sneaky if he wanted to be.

But so far nothing. Liz and Patty had given up with the whole asymmetrical thing a long time ago, so now they were just talking away, not even caring what happened. But Kid was on full alert. Everywhere he looked he expected to see something out of place. Kid was starting to wonder if these games Black*Star played were even for revenge anymore, or if they were just for fun. Sometimes Black*Star would move the smallest thing. Something others wouldn't see even if they stared at it for hours, but Kid noticed as soon as he peeked.

But there seemed to be nothing.

All day Kid looked and waited. Even when he saw Black*Star in class he would watch him closely, waiting for him to break or move something. But of course focusing on Black*Star was hard during class. Not because of the teacher, since technically Kid didn't even have to go to the school, but the one thing asymmetrical that Kid didn't mind, Soul Eater Evans. Kid would usually watch Soul during class. He never meant to, he always felt like a stalker when he caught himself staring, but he just couldn't help it. His eyes would just wonder and they almost always ended up on the scythe.

Soul and Maka would usually sit beside Kid, Liz and Patty. Most of the time it was with Soul and Kid right next to each other, so all Kid would have to do was look slightly sideways and he would get a nice look at his crush. And since Soul was usually asleep or completely zone out, Kid never got caught, at least by Soul… that he knew of at least.

But he had gotten caught before, by Liz, Patty, Maka, and even Black*Star and Tsubaki. More than a few times would Black*Star threaten to tell Soul that he had caught Kid staring at him, but he never did. Every once in a while, just to mess with Kid, Liz and Patty would move to sit on Maka's other side, leaving Kid practically alone with Soul. Kid hated those times. He would always want to say something to the scythe but would be too afraid to. He knew about Soul's obsession with being 'cool' and he also knew he wasn't 'cool' enough for Soul. He just didn't know what to do. His… problem with Soul was getting almost worse than his obsession with symmetry. But Kid refused to call Soul an obsession. He didn't pay that much attention to Soul. Right?

"Of course!" He would tell himself. "You aren't obsessed with the guy. You're just fascinated by him! He's interesting that's all! It's a tiny crush and it'll go away. Just focus on symmetry. Beautiful, amazing symmetry."

That used to work. But anymore it was getting harder and harder to get Soul out of his mind. It was driving him insane!

Between trying to keep an eye on Black*Star, and paying attention to Stein -even though Kid didn't _have_ to go to the DWMA didn't mean he didn't at least try to pay attention, there was a reason he came here after all- it was hard not to let his mind slip to the white haired boy beside him. To make matters worse, today Liz and Patty decided to leave Kid to sit beside Maka. Kid was sitting beside Soul, feeling completely awkward. He didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

"Hey Kid." Kid jumped about two feet in the air. He had been so busy trying to _not_ focus on Soul that he hadn't noticed Soul watching him for the past two minutes.

"H-Hello Soul." He managed to stutter. He looked at the scythe but tried to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks.

"You okay Kid? You seem jumpy." A small smirk formed on the scythes face.

Kid was waiting for the "That's so uncool," that usually came from Soul but there was nothing else. Soul just kept staring at Kid, smirking.

"O-Oh! Yeah I'm fine. Just- uh- watching out for Black*Star! You know him. He's always trying to freak me out and he hasn't done anything yet so it's got to be a matter of time." Kid said. He shot a glare up to Black*Star who was sitting a few seats back from them. As if feeling Kid and now even Soul's eyes on him Black*Star looked up. He had been drawing on a piece of paper very intensely, which worried Kid. Once Black*Star saw Kid a huge grin formed across his face and he started drawing more quickly, the grin getting bigger and bigger. It looked like it was about to split his face in two.

Kid let out an annoyed sigh. "He's probably planning something truly stupid and awful." He muttered.

Soul chuckled which made Kid look at him questionably. "Yeah that's Black*Star all right. He can be so uncool at times." Soul said. He looked back at Kid, that tiny smirk still on his face.

Kid's face just got redder. "R-Right." He muttered. He tried to focus his attention on Stein and the lesson but he was completely lost and really had no idea what was going on. He blamed Soul.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Soul asked. Kid seemed very flustered. That wasn't like him.

Kid didn't even look at Soul, he kept his eyes on Stein, even if he didn't understand what was going on. "Yeah. I'm sure. I'm fine."

Soul blinked, still staring at Kid. "If you're worried about Black*Star don't, he won't be bugging you for much longer. It's so uncool to repeatedly pick on someone about something that they can't change. He won't be doing it anymore."

This time Kid did look at Soul. "What do you mean?"

Soul shrugged. "Like I said, don't worry about it."

Soul didn't say much through the rest of class, which bugged Kid. What was Soul going to do? There really wasn't anyway to stop Black*Star for picking on Kid. You really couldn't stop Black*Star from doing what he wanted when he wanted. That's what kept him and Tsubaki from getting souls for so long. So what could Soul do?

But Kid also had to remember, Soul was Black*Star's best friend. Not many people could handle Black*Star, actually, the only ones that Kid could really think of that could handle Black*Star was Soul and Tsubaki. Black*Star got on everyone else's nerves. They couldn't stand to be around him for too long. So it's not a surprise when you realize that Black*Star has quite a bit of respect for Soul. Maybe Soul could just convince him to back off. Or maybe Soul knew something that he could use as blackmail against Black*Star to get him to back off. Or maybe Soul just told Kid that to calm him down. Kid was obviously freaking out, and Soul would automatically think that it was because of Black*Star, so he could have just been telling Kid those things to help him keep calm.

Either way, it was all Kid could think about all day. He even stopped watching Black*Star behind him. All he could think about was what Soul had meant and Soul himself.

With his mind in so many places Kid was surprised when the bell rang and it was time to go. Everyone started to pack up and head out. Kid was walking back to his place with Liz and Patty when they heard someone yelling after them.

"Kid! Hey Kid! Wait up! Kid! Kid! HEY KID!"

Kid stopped and sighed. Damn Black*Star.

Liz must have read Kid's mind. "Dammit! Can't he do this later! I really want to get home!" Patty just nodded, agreeing to do anything her big sis wanted to do.

Kid sighed again. "You two go ahead. I can handle this on my own."

Liz looked at Kid in surprise. "You sure? I know how much he gets on your nerves Kid."

"Yeah I'm sure. I've seen everything he can do. It's won't be anything new. Just go on. I'll be home in a little bit."

Liz and Patty hesitated for a second, but when they realized Kid really could handle it on his own they took off. Kid had beaten Black*Star without his guns before. How could today be any different?

Kid stood and waited for Black*Star. He was already feeling annoyed and the blue haired boy hadn't even gotten to him yet.

When he finally did Kid could see a piece of paper in Black*Stars hand. What could he possibly be doing now? Kid took a deep breath and prepared himself for whatever Black*Star had cooked up today.

Black*Star stood in front of Kid, flinging the paper around, grinning. Kid couldn't even get a good look at it with it being waved around like that so he just waited for Black*Star to say something. After a minute he did. "I drew a picture of you Kid!" _What?_ Black*Star grinned more from the look on Kid's face. Kid thought, with all the time that had pasted, Black*Star could no longer surprise him. He was wrong.

"Oh really? Why?"

Black*Star only grinned more. "Because I thought it would be nice! Want to see it?"

Kid sighed and rolled his eyes. This couldn't be good. "Sure." '_Let's just get this over with.'_ He thought.

Black*Star stopped waving the paper around and held it out firmly, practically shoving it into Kid's face. It was the worse drawing ever. And Kid new it was on purpose. The thing on the paper didn't look anything like him. It didn't even look like anything! But it was completely asymmetrical so Black*Star knew Kid would hate it. Kid wanted to take it and destroy it so that he would never have to see it again.

"Do you like it!"

Kid didn't bother to say anything. He knew that's what Black*Star wanted. He wanted Kid to get angry and freak out like he always did when something wasn't perfect. And on the inside, Kid was. In his mind he was screaming and imagining destroying that paper. That was _not_ a drawing of him. No way.

But on the outside Kid was completely controlled. He could surprise Black*Star just as much as Black*Star could surprise him, if not more.

For the next few minutes Black*Star would ask some stupid question or point something out about the picture, trying to get some sort of freak out from Kid. But Kid kept cool. Until Black*Star asked the most annoying question. "So you'll put it up on your wall at home right!"

Kid froze. His whole face twisting in displeasure.

"Please Kid! It would mean so much to me!" Black*Star was grinning once again now that he'd seen he had gotten some sort of reaction from Kid. He started shoving the picture into Kid's face again. Forcing Kid to look at its awful asymmetry.

Right when Kid felt like he was going to snap and take the picture and destroy it, someone else had come by and taken it out of Black*Star's hands.

Black*Star jumped as the hand suddenly jumped out of nowhere for the page. "Hey give that back! What the fuck Soul!"

Soul was looking at the picture. "Black*Star, what the hell is this?"

"It's Kid! Isn't it lovely?"

"Dude, a guy saying 'lovely' is so uncool. And so is drawing something this awful."

Black*Star glared at Soul. "Whatever dude!"

Soul looked at Kid for just a second and then ripped the page into a bunch of tiny asymmetrical, Kid couldn't help but notice, pieces. Then he took the pieces and threw them away.

Black*Star stared at Soul in disbelief. "What the hell! I worked on that all day!"

Soul just stood in front of Kid, looking at Black*Star. "During class? You're lucky you didn't get caught. You know how Stein gets when he catches kids not paying attention."

Black*Star flinched. Stein could be pretty harsh when students weren't focused. Black*Star had gotten caught plenty of times. "Well I didn't!"

"Why do you keep bugging Kid about this thing anyways? What did he ever do to you?"

"He made a fool out of me!"

Soul rolled his eyes. "You make a fool out of yourself. It's so not cool. You need to leave Kid alone. Stop picking on him about something he really can't help. He loves symmetry, so what? Back off." Soul warned. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Black*Star.

Kid, who couldn't think of a thing to say so he just kept quiet, stared at Soul in disbelief. Soul was really sticking up for him? But would Black*Star really listen? Kid had told him to back off countless of times but Black*Star never did. Would Soul make any difference?

"No! It's not hurting him or anything! And it's fun!" Black*Star whined.

"It's not fun for Kid and it's bugging him. Lay off or I'll tell the girls all about the hidden holes you put throughout the shower room."

Black*Star gasped. "You wouldn't!"

Soul gave, what Kid thought, a very sexy smirk. "I would."

Black*Star glared then stomped away, muttering.

Soul turned to look at Kid. "Hey, sorry. I was just getting tired of that crap. I'm not sure if he'll leave you alone for good but he will back off for a while at least." He smiled at Kid.

Kid started to blush and he looked everywhere but Soul. "You shouldn't apologize. Actually, thanks."

Soul grinned and patted Kid on the back. "Yeah he gets that way. I just learned to put up with him. The first few months after I met him he kept asking me what I thought was cool and uncool. It got super annoying. After a while I told him he needed to shut the fuck up. Asking stupid questions are completely uncool. At first he didn't stop but he eventually did."

Kid nodded. "I see. Well, thanks."

"No problem."

They stood there in an awkward silence before Soul finally spoke again.

"Hey Kid, I've got a question." He muttered. He looked uncomfortable. It kind of worried Kid.

"Yeah Soul? What's up?"

"Could you, uh, help me with some work? Maka has to spend the day with her dad and I really don't understand the work Stein gave us. Maka tried to explain it before she left but I couldn't understand. I figured maybe you could help me out." Maybe it was just Kid's imagination, but it looked as if Soul were blushing.

"Oh. Yeah that's fine. My place or yours?" Kid asked. His heart was pounding.

"I don't care."

Kid thought about it for a second. "How about your place?" This was more than likely a once-in-a-life-time chance to be alone with Soul and if they were at Kid's then they would have to deal with Liz and Patty. Kid wanted to be alone with Soul and Soul only.

"Sure, if that's what you want." Soul shrugged.

Kid nodded. "It is."

"All right, be at my place around five?"

"S-Sure." Kid felt himself blush but he tried to ignore it.

"Okay. See you then Kid!" Soul left, leaving Kid standing there on his own.

Kid replayed the last few minutes in his head. Was he really going to Soul's house? Yes. He'll be alone with him? Yes. Kid couldn't believe it! He took a deep breath, he had to stay calm.

He headed back to his place. There was really nothing he could do to get ready. So he would just wait.

When he back to his place he saw Liz and Patty laying around, not really doing anything at all.

"Hey guys, just so you know I'll be leaving around five. I'm going to go help Soul with some work." He tried to make a run for his room before the information struck either of the girls. But he wasn't quite quick enough.

"Soul you say? And where will Maka be?" Liz asked. She and Patty were blocking Kid's door so he couldn't get in.

Kid started blushing. "She is out with her father. It's only going to be me and Soul."

Liz and Patty grinned. "Way to go Kid!" They said. Each of them giggling.

"Just don't do anything we wouldn't do!" Patty joked.

Kid blushed more. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm simply going over there because he doesn't understand the work and Maka won't be there to help him! That's all."

"Whatever! This is the perfect time to tell him how you feel and you know it!" Liz said.

Kid's face was now redder than ever humanly possible. "No! I'm helping him with work! That's all! I swear!" He took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself down. His face slowly went back to his normal paleness.

Liz and Patty giggled. "Right!" They joked.

Kid sighed. "I'm telling the truth. Now, will you please move so that I-uh can get rea- I-I mean so that I can get some rest before I head over there?"

Liz and Patty left, giggling all the way. Kid could still hear them giggling even when they were out of sight. He closed the door, which thankfully also drowned out the giggles, and sat on his bed.

He sighed and stood up, and went to go look in the mirror. What there anything to do?

Kid was so nervous he felt he might pass out.

xXx

Soul couldn't stop the huge grin that formed over his face once his back was to Kid. He had done it! Well, kind of. He still had to actually tell Ki how he felt. But he was pretty proud of himself for asking Kid. Even though Kid only thought it was to tutor Soul.

Soul liked Kid, quite a bit actually. Kid was a great fighter and cool to hang out with. Not to mention Soul found the young shinigami to be completely adorable.

This whole thing had actually been Maka's idea.

Her father had asked her to spend the day with him and before she could tell him no Soul told him yes. Soul felt that Maka should spend more time with her father.

**FLASHBACK **

"_What the hell Soul? I don't want to spend the day with him!" Maka complained once her father practically floated away. _

"_Oh come on Maka it's one day. It won't kill you to spend some time with the man. He's your father and he loves you." _

"_Ha! Listen to you being the reasonable one. That's different." _

_Soul snorted and rolled his eyes. _

"_Fine, if I have to spend the day with him then while I'm gone you have to spend the day with Kid." _

"What?_" Soul asked. _

"_You heard me!" Maka glared at Soul. _

"_And how the hell and I supposed to do that?" _

"_I don't know, ask him to help you with some work. You're a complete idiot so it'll be believable." Maka smirked. _

_Soul rolled his eyes. "Oh thanks Maka you're just so nice." He muttered. _

_Maka grinned." _And _you have to tell Kid how you feel!" _

_Soul blushed madly. He wasn't going to try to say anything against that. Maka was the only one who knew how Soul felt for Kid. "No." _

"_You have to! It's about time you did and hanging out with him alone will be the perfect time! Come on Soul I bet he likes you too! I've seen him staring at you during class. I told him I wouldn't tell you but you have a right to know. I'm pretty sure he likes you too if he's staring at you." _

_Soul thought about it. Kid stared at him? How did he not notice? "Fine. I'll tell him." He mumbled. _

_Maka grinned. "That's great!" _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

So in about an hour and a half Soul would have to tell Kid how he felt. Soul was nervous. He looked around the house. It wasn't a complete mess, Maka had cleaned a little bit the day before, But it wasn't exactly great either. And Soul didn't want Kid freaking out over the mess, he wanted Kid's full attention. So Soul started cleaning. He just hoped it was enough.

xXx

Kid left his house, after more teases from Liz and Patty, and started for Soul's place. He had to keep telling himself he was only tutoring Soul. So he shouldn't be nervous. But just the thought of being in the same room alone with Soul made him nervous.

Kid got to the house and knocked on the door. Soul answered. "Hey Kid, come on in. Want anything to drink?"

"Water would be fine." Kid sat on the couch and waited while Soul got the beverage.

While he waited Kid looked around the room. He had been here before and he felt that Maka and Soul had a nice place. It was just the right size for the two, and every once in a while the witch cat Blair. But Kid would rather not think about her. He found it highly annoying that she would take Soul's face and just shove it into her breasts.

From the looks of it Soul did some last minute cleaning. Things where piled where obviously Soul hoped Kid wouldn't see. But, of course, he did. But it didn't bug him. He actually found it cute. He chuckled slightly at the thought of Soul running around the house, trying to clean.

"Something funny?" Soul asked nervously.

Kid smiled at Soul. "No. Not really." Soul followed Kids gaze and saw the pile of stuff he had tried to hide last minute. "Sorry about that. I tried to clean before you came over." He mumbled.

Kid smiled at Soul. "It's fine. I really don't mind. How about we get started with the work?"

Soul agreed and they got out the work. Of course, telling Kid that he needed help had obviously just been an excuse, Soul actually understood it all quite fine. But he acted like he didn't. he would follow along with Kid and whenever Kid had trouble explaining something Soul would act like he had a break through. It was working but Soul wasn't getting anywhere with the whole 'telling Kid how he felt' part.

"Either you're a fast learner or you understand this better than you thought." Kid said. they had been working for about an hour.

"Or I just have a really good tutor." Soul smiled at Kid, which made Kid blush.

"I don't think so." Kid mumbled.

"I do." Soul said. he decided to take a chance and scooted closer to Kid.

Kid noticed but didn't say anything. But he wouldn't help the blush that had developed.

"Hey Kid, can I try something." Soul couldn't think of any other way to do this. He figured he would just get it over with. He just hoped it wouldn't ruin their friendship.

"O-Of course Soul."

Soul smiled and did what he had wanted to do for months. He kissed Kid. It was slow and sweet. He didn't want to scare the shinigami off.

Kid froze for a second, completely caught off guard, but slowly kissed Soul back. He pulled himself closer to Soul, wrapping his arms around Soul's neck. Soul wrapped his arms around Kid's waist and practically pulled Kid onto his lap. He licked softly at Kid's bottom lip asking for entrance. Kid wasn't sure what to do so he just opened his mouth slightly and Soul slid his tongue in and explored every inch of Kid's mouth. Kid moaned gently and deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes they pulled away for air. They only stared at each other at first, neither knowing what to say.

"So that's what you wanted to try?" Kid asked, blushing.

Soul smiled and nodded. "And it went just as I had hoped." He said.

Kid blushed more and smiled. "Could- could we do that again?"

Soul grinned. "Of course." He pulled Kid into another kiss. It was slightly hungrier, but still sweet and gentle, slowly getting more heated as they went.

Soul pushed Kid so that he was laying on the couch, Soul over him. They continued kissing, tongues battling for dominance, of course Soul won. Kid started to run his hands through Soul's soft white locks while Soul's hands held Kid's hips. Soul moved the kiss down, sucking on Kid's neck, leaving at dark purple mark. He moved to Kid's other side, to leave an identical mark on the other side of Kid's neck so it would be symmetrical. Kid moaned quietly. "Soul!" He gasped when Soul added teeth to the sucking. Soul felt Kid's hips thrust onto his own, causing him to moaning.

Soul pulled away from Kid's neck to look him in the face. Kid was beautiful, gorgeous, everything Soul thought he would be. "You okay Kiddie?" He asked, putting a hand on Kid's cheek.

Kid rolled his eyes at the nick name but nodded. "Pretty amazing right now." He smiled.

"How about we take this to my room? Just in case Maka comes home, things won't get awkward."

Kid grew a little nervous but nodded, he trusted Soul.

Soul smiled and picked Kid up and carried him to the bedroom. He laid Kid on the bed and crawled over him. He kissed Kid again, pulling him as close as he could. Kid felt like he was in heaven, but even this close didn't feel like enough. He knew what he wanted and he wanted Soul to give it to him. Kid started to tug at Soul's shirt, pulling it off, showing off his scared chest.

Kid somehow didn't even care about the scare, he just continued to kiss the weapon, he took off his shirt as well. Soul started to realize what Kid was doing. "You sure? We don't have to. I'm honestly okay with waiting." Kid shook his head. "I want this." He muttered and kissed Soul yet again. Soul sighed into the kiss and moved down again but didn't stop at Kid's neck, he kept moving down. He got to the edge of Kid's pants and slid them down along with his boxers, leaving Kid exposed. Kid started to blush. He was nervous.

Soul smiled up at Kid and took him into his mouth. Kid let out a sound that was a cross between a sigh and a moan. His back arched up and he was clinging to the sheets as if they were his only life support. But Soul didn't spend much time on that area of Kid. He worked on Kid's member, licking and sucking until he saw that Kid was nice and hard, and then he worked his way back up and kissed Kid again.

Kid pulled away, "Your turn." He said. Soul nodded and let Kid help him slide his pants off and now he was just as exposed as Kid.

Kid kissed him again and Soul started grinding against Kid making him moan desperately into the kiss.

But Soul had to be sure this is what Kid wanted. He pulled away and looked at Kid. "Are you completely sure? Once we do this we can't go back. This will be it."

Kid nodded, "I want you to be it. Please Soul." Soul looked at Kid for only a second more and started kissing Kid to distract him from the pain he was about to feel. After preparing Kid, Soul entered him. Kid let out a cry, full of pain and clung in to Soul, he felt like he was going to die. Soul whispered in his ear to calm him down.

"I love you Kid." He whispered.

Kid froze, completely forgetting about the pain. Had Soul really just said that?

Realizing Kid wasn't paying attention to the pain now Soul started to move which brought Kid back to what was happening. But it didn't hurt as bad. It slowly turned to please.

"S-Soul!" Kid moaned when he felt himself release all over him and Soul.

Soul moaned out Kid's name and released. They both panted for a few seconds then Soul pulled out and rolled over beside Kid. Kid turned and cuddled close to Soul, laying his head on Soul's chest. Soul smiled and hugged Kid, then kissed the top of Kid's head.

"Hey, Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Earlier when we- well you know, you said- y-you said you l-loved me. I-Is that true?"

Soul was silent for a moment and Kid started to feel afraid. What if he didn't really mean it? What if she was just saying it in the heat of the moment?

"Yes. I did." Soul said finally.

Kid looked up at him in surprise. "R-Really!" He asked.

Soul smiled and nodded. "I love you Kid. I think I love you more than you love symmetry."

Kid smiled and blushed. "I love you too. Just as much as symmetry I think."

That got a grin from Soul. "I'm glad. I love you more than being cool." He said before he pulled Kid closer to him and kissed him.

Kid smiled and kissed Soul back then laid his head back on Soul's chest. He yawned. He could feel the sleepiness wash over him.

"Getting tired?"

Kid nodded. "Yeah." He mumbled.

"Then go to sleep. My new cute obsession."

Kid blushed and nodded. He felt like he couldn't have been happier. He felt the sleep wash over him. "I love you Soul."

Kid faintly heard Soul say, "I love you too Kid," before the sleep over took him.

The next day the two boys decided to tell the others about their new found relationship. No one was really surprised, not even Black*Star who didn't say anything to Kid about being unsymmetrical all day.

Kid was the happiest he had been in a while. Black*Star would hopefully finally leave him alone and now he had Soul.

His newest and dearest obsession.

**Well… there we go. I hope you liked it! Please review! :D**


End file.
